Han's Boy
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Sean is Han's boy and it's time he knows it. Part of the Street King's Boys.


**Title** : Han's Boy

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : K+

 **Fandom** : Fast and Furious

 **Series** : Street King's Boys

 **Pairings** : Han/Sean, Dom/Brian, and Jesse/Johnny.

 **Characters** : Han Lue, Sean Boswell, Dominic Torretto, Brian O'Conner, Jesse, and Johnny Tran.

 **Summary** : Sean is Han's boy and it's time he knows it. Part of the Street King's Boys.

 **Disclaimer: Fast and Furious is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"So your Han's boy?"

Sean Boswell tried to calm down his racing heart as he glanced to his side to find two blonds standing there. The smaller of the two wasn't even pay attention, he was to busy muttering something about calculations and transmission. The other one was staring directly at Sean with a smile.

"Han's boy? That's a first but no." Sean replied back. Han and him never confirmed or denied whatever they were doing. Some times when he was alone he thought he was only a warm hole for Han until he finally settled down. Other times he couldn't be so sure, Han did pack him up with him as soon as he graduated and both him to America to visit his 'family'. Glancing towards the race Sean noted that Han was tied with some big muscular guy, and some Asian dude as they were into the second to the last lap.

"You don't get it do you."

"Just tell him Bri. He looks like he's about to short circuit any moment." The smaller boy said as he continued to watch the race. His eyes focused directly on the juiced up Honda the Asian man was driving.

Sean straighten up turning around to give 'Bri' he's full attention. "No I don't get it. I'm not Han's boy anyway." He was getting tired of being reminded of something he was never going to be. Hell if anything he was Han's play toy.

"You are." Bri announced like he was talking about the weather.

"I'm telling you that-"

"Does he kiss you before every race and after every one?" Bri asked suddenly cutting off Sean. Sean felt his cheeks heat up and he remembered Han taking a simple press of the lips before going to race. Han didn't assay anything afterwards he just climbed into his car and took off.

"Does he keep his hand on your hip when ever you go somewhere?" The smaller man chimed in from his position crouched down now peeking underneath Sean's car. "Some times but not all the time." Sean answered.

"Doesn't matter he's making his claim know. Now he's the most important one, have you drove his car?" Sean nodded immediately. He didn't drive Han's favorite car until two months into their thing but after that he has full range to any car Han owns.

The two blonds looked at each other before nodding, "Your his boy. Welcome to the club. I'm Brian O'Conner or also known as Dom's boy and this is Jesse, Johnny Tran's boy." Brian said as he turned to focus on the race as big muscular crossed the finish line with Han and the Asian man literally a second behind. "Sean Boswell." Sean said as he shook hands with Brian. For some weird reason those names sounded familiar but Sean couldn't palace them right now.

"Jesse. Johnny lost and he doesn't look happy." Brian said as he poked Jesse side who some how was focused on Sean's engine. ' _How the hell did he pop my hood without me seeing?'_ Sean thought as the boy immediately started moving towards the Johnny Tran.

"Wait your Brian O'Conner as in former FBI agent Brian and Dominic Toretto's boy?" Sean asked as he slowly started to glue the pieces together. "Then that means Jesse is Johnny Tran boy. Did he run the Chinese cartel?"

"Mhm. Han coming. Oh yeah welcome to the family." was the last thing Brian said as he walked away towards Dominic. Dom climbed out the car immediately pulling the sun kissed blond in for a possessive kiss, his hand resting on his hip. Jesse was next to Tran, who rolled his eyes as he slid the money towards Dom before grabbing Jesse. Jesse smiled jumping into Johnny Tran's arms giving him a soaring kiss. "What's wrong?" Han appeared from no where as his arm wrapped around Sean's waist. Sean shook his head as he leaned his head against Han's shoulder let his arm wrap around Han's waist too. "I'm your boy." Han didn't even seemed dazed by the title instead he pressed a kiss to Sean's hair. "I thought you already knew that."


End file.
